User blog:Nearthel/Kraig, the Beast Master
(+ ) | mana = 250 (+27) | manaregen = (+ ) | range = 475 (Ranged) | damage = 50 (+ ) | attackspeed = (+ %) | armor = (+ ) | magicresist = | movespeed = 330 }} Kraig, the Beast Master is a custom champion. Abilities bonus attack speed}} for 5 seconds and, if the target is a champion or an epic monster, heal for . This cannot happen again on the same target more than once every 15 seconds. If this effect is triggered while it is already applied, the duration is extended by 5 seconds, up to a maximum of 12 seconds. |description2 = Kraig receives 20% reduced from all sources. }} Kraig sends an arrow in a line that stops after hitting an enemy, dealing magic damage and applying a mark that lasts 2 seconds. |description2 = Mysha can consume the mark with his basic attacks, dealing physical damage on an AoE around the target, while slowing all targets hit for 2 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |range = | }} |cost = |costtype = mana }} All enemy champions leave a trail of footprints on the ground, unless they're stealthed. |description2 = When Kraig is following the trail of a champion he can't see or that is running away from him, he gets bonus movement speed. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = Global }} Kraig marks an enemy champion for 10 seconds, causing all basic attacks and damaging abilities from any source against that target to deal bonus damage (the damage type is the same as the triggering attack). |description2 = The first attack Mysha and each allied champion land on the marked champion deals double damage and extend the duration of the mark by 1 second. |description3 = Damage over time and multi-hit abilities deal half damage. |leveling = % AD)}} |leveling2 = |leveling 3 = |10| |15}} % AD)}} |range = 1000 |cooldown = 30 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} Kraig fights along his pet Mysha, whose stats depend on champion level and the rank of this ability. If Mysha dies, she respawns at his side after a few seconds. Mysha receives an aditional 20% of his maximum health as true damage when a turret hits her. |description2 = Kraig commands Mysha to move to the target location, to attack the target enemy unit or to follow the target allied unit. |description3 = Kraig begins with one rank in Command Mysha and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |range = |customlabel = Mysha's respawn timer |custominfo = (+1 every minute after minute 20) }} Pets or Life steal. * Myshas's basic attacks can be , and . ** They can also miss. * Classified as a revenant for targeting purposes. |health = |hpregen = growth)}} |damage = % Kraig's AD}} |damagetype = Physical |range = |armor = |mr = growth)}} |attackspeed = |movespeed = 355 |gold = 75 gold |exp = 0 exp }} Changelog (+ %) from (+ %) * Fight Together: ** Attack speed buff increased to ( Kraig's level)%}} from ( Kraig's level)%}} ** If this effect is triggered while it is already applied, the duration is extended by 5 seconds, up to a maximum of 12 seconds. * Black arrow: ** Initial damage changed to from ** Mark damage changed to from ** Total damage unchanged. * Hunter's Mark: ** Allies now deal double damage on first attack instead of increasing the effect. ** Damage over time and multi-hit abilities deal half damage. * Command Mysha ** Mysha receives an aditional 20% of his maximum health as true damage when a turret hits her. ** Mysha's respawn timer increased to (+1 every minute after minute 20) from . * Mysha ** All per level stats changed to growth stats. November 2, 2015: * Added }} Category:Custom champions